What's Not Inside
by Drarry Contributor
Summary: AU NO MAGIC Harry just wants to be normal, Draco just wants to beat Harry. Well... neither of them get what they want. When Harry's psychologist tells him to send a letter to Draco things change... and not necessarily for the better.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A Step Forward

Going to the psychologist isn't something Harry really thought he was doing when he arrived for his 10 o'clock appointment on Saturday morning. It's been a year of this, so he basically just considers it another part of his sane life. Which just so happens to be 'proving he's not mental.' Taking in a deep breath he tried to keep his nerves calm and stop his heart from pounding too much when he opened the dull grey door and entered the equally dull yellow room. Yes, this is the place he has spent most of his Saturdays.

"You've come a long way." Ms. Patil said fondly as he sat down in front of her. She has been helping the mental state of her patients for ten years now, but her face is light and friendly, with wrinkles from her job, not age. Her hair is a fading black sort of color and her eyes a gentle caramel. She always sits opposite of him on an old fashioned wooden chair that most would think had to be uncomfortable but in all the times he's been here, never once has Harry seen her squirm or shift. Ms. Patil is wearing a nice white blouse and a long dark pink skirt today, but Harry wasn't looking at her shoes or stockings or even her clothing. Instead he focused on his breathing and hoping beyond hope that he will pass this exam once again. But once that got old he began to focus on something else, and it still wasn't the woman in front of him.

No, he is too busy looking along the walls and ceilings to notice her more formal attire. "Harry, I want to attempt to end this early today." She said abruptly in her silky sweet voice. He blinked in surprise and stared, his hands sweating as he clung to his knees tightly and waited for the bad news. But Ms. Patil simply laughed softly at him. "I'm not kicking you to the curb! Don't worry so much, Harry!" She beamed and then took in a deep breath before continuing with her hands on her knees. "We have been going in circles for a while and now I believe it's about time we begin to take action. There is only so much time we can spend analyzing the bigger situations in your life. So let's look at the smaller."

Harry stared at the way she held her eyes then slowly unclenched his hands. "So what do you want me to do, Ms. Patil?" He asked gently as she gave him a disapproving look, it was still soft though, more like a mother's scold than actual annoyance.

"You can't seem to call me Parvati, but there's someone else you don't call by first name." His psychologist said with a frown. Harry just looked at her in confusion, hating how the light yellow walls are being incredibly deceptive. This room is not a place for children and sunshine… it's the one place he can keep himself sane in and no amount of yellow will make this place an innocent playground for children to roam. No, this place needs gray walls and no windows with fans at each corner. "You need to write to Draco Malfoy, the one you grew up with who always bullied you in school."

Green eyes widened in shock but Ms. Patil had already stood from her chair. "He was just a strange boy who hated me in school. I'm sorry but Ms. Patil, there were much _worse_ people-" He wasn't cut off, but her wise eyes told him he needs to shut up and trust her.

"I know, but you were a child, as was he. Children hold grudges and hatred for life, start there and then you will learn a bit more about the rest. Send him a letter and next week let me know if he responds to you and what the letter says." She explained then kicked him out of her office. To be honest, she has a hair coloring appointment and it's a thirty minute drive to get there. Glancing at the clock she realized she probably should have kicked him out sooner. Harry, on the other hand, had nothing to do but leave in shock as he tried to figure out how to find Malfoy's address and then what to say… "Wait…" He paused then smiled bitterly, "summer's here." This of course means that he'll have more time and not many excuses when it comes to sending this out. Hermione can probably help him find Malfoy… Harry groaned lightly in annoyance knowing there's no way out. Walking outside the sliding doors and into the outside world, the place full of sane people living their sane little lives and once again, like every Saturday, he breathed a sigh of relief that he is still one of them.

The gray sky seemed to fit his mood today, dark and foreboding. His childhood was boring at best and these trips to the psychologist were mandatory for three months thanks to Harry having killed a man out of self-defense. His life has been crazy and something out of a horror novel, but it's his life and he's fine. He's just fine. The idea of being anything but fine disturbed him more than his past actually, which he's sure contacting Malfoy would do nothing to help him overcome the urge to be anything less than normal.

Taking out his cell, he then called his best friend Ron. Harry needs to call Hermione but she always picks up and he's not in the mod to talk about this. That's why he's calling her boyfriend and his best friend who happens to never pick up his phone. Ron's voicemail came on making Harry purse his lips in disdain as he tried to think of a way to phrase this. "Can you ask Hermione if she'll look into getting Malfoy's address?" Instantly he hung up.

Harry has never liked being on the phone with people, he hasn't mastered being normal in that regard yet and he hates showing weakness to his friends who have done several _apparently_ ridiculous things for his _supposed_ obsession with being normal. Hermione has made him four different flow charts, and Ron has bought him an extremely large white board on wheels where he takes notes on what normal people do. Harry had always assumed that these things were normal to request from friends but that was one of his first lessons on how to be normal... don't ask for advice on it from friends or demand them to buy and make things that can take over an hour to do just to satisfy _your_ hobby.

Regardless, Harry has several notebooks full of things he's seen from just sitting on park benches watching people. Moving slowly outside, he focused on the gray sky of the spring, and the knowledge that there's a park just a block away from the psychologist's office. The outside world is much brighter than he thought it would be, even though it's dark out there's still this odd light that burns his eyes.

He knows this walk better than anyone though. He is one of the few who knows that the sidewalk with many oil spills on it is thanks to some children playing with mini racecars last week. The cars don't need oil but one kid thought they do like the real ones; all that resulted is the oil stains all over the sidewalk and how it carries for two blocks thanks to a leak on the oil container. Harry was just leaving his appointment last week when he witnessed this last week, but he didn't deem it to be of any importance, even when an ambulance rushed past him to get to the kids once he had neared the park. If they were his kids then he would have interfered but they're strangers and their parents might not care. It's none of his business. But this week there is no one so he's free to step on the oil stains as much as he wants, even as it mixes with some blood stains from the accident that happened _because_ of the other stains.

"I love the way you talk." A man laughed nearby, his arm wrapped around a plain looking blond girl. She just frowned and then tried to tell him more earnestly how the American health system is one of the worst in the world but just smiled and nodded while watching the birds in the trees and after a while... she seemed to understand that and fell into silence where she would smile softly and let him point out the simplicities of life around her. Her eyes though, they look as though they've just died. Harry pulled out his notebook and wrote down this incident before moving on. They were at the beginning of the path that twists and turns around the park. It's a little walk surrounded by trees and yet the grass is mostly green here with few specks of tan decaying blades.

He kept walking until he got to a bench that faces a construction site. There used to be a pond with ducks and a nice little bridge across it but it was destroyed a few months ago and soon construction workers began building apartments. It's an awkward place for it to go but Harry is sure that with the view of the park it won't take long for people to come rushing in. That's when his phone began to ring. "How could you call Ron with something like this?" Hermione shouted as soon as he answered, but Harry knows her well enough to where the phone wasn't near his ear when he picked it up.

"I called Ron because I knew he wouldn't answer." He replied honestly, holding the phone in front of his face before pulling it back again.

"You're unbelievable! Why should I even bother to help someone as ungrateful and ridiculous as you! Go rot in a hole and die, Harry!" She shouted before breathing loud ragged breaths, trying to calm herself down. "Is this for your psychologist?" She asked much softer, but he knew she's going to be calm again as soon as she begins breathing in that odd way so the phone lay against his ear once more.

"Yes, she thinks I should begin focusing on the smaller problems now since we've exhausted the larger." He nodded and waited for her to continue as a ladybug landed on his knee. Harry watched it in rapt interest, unable to believe that this beautiful little insect picked him as a place to rest.

"That makes sense... I really like this woman. She always seems to give you great advice." Hermione said approvingly. Harry began to toy with his black hair, his fingers pulling on the ends as he waited for her to continue. "I'll find it; God knows you don't need to owe Luna another favor." She added then waited.

"Thanks." He said swiftly with a frown and a hard look of concentration.

"Good! Just remember, normal people always thank others for doing things for them, even if it's easy and would take no time at all. You're getting so much better!" Hermione cheered causing Harry to smile softly, his face beginning to change colors just as she hung up.

"I did it..." He whispered softly in amazement as his fingers moved from his hair and back down to his lap. The ladybug has left him alone it seems.

If Hermione had been too upset to do this for him then Harry would have had to call Luna which is never a good thing. Luna is a beautiful young woman, she's just in her mid-twenties and she has short straight blond hair with incredibly bright poison green eyes. She's short and has a beautiful smile which always shows her teeth unless she's planning something. She is also very possibly the most dangerous woman the world has ever seen. One glance in your direction and she knows exactly what you need and is willing to give it to you... for a price. She collects debts, which is her _favorite_ collection. Now, her favorite _clients_ are sushi chefs but she deals with regular people too.

Luna met Harry in high school and since then they've contacted each other about once a month to talk and usually Harry gives in to owing her a favor. The only problem is that she calculates just how much the debt are worth, and has a way of tallying it up. You may start out owing her a piece of candy, but then it can add up until you owe her a candy store. She's very good at what she does. That's how Luna can survive without working a day in her life. She merely gets you what you need; usually pulling other favors to do it, and then walks on her way having another hefty debt in her pocket. It's almost like a game. Harry would study this fascinating woman if it weren't for the fact that she's not normal which means he doesn't want to be anything like her. Normal, that's what he wants.

A man jogged past wearing everything a jogger typically wears including the sweat band, jersey, sweats, and tennis shoes, which caused Harry to immediately pull out his phone and take a picture before taking even more notes in his notebook. One day... Harry is going to be normal and it'll be thanks to his extensive notes and pictures, along with the benefit of being forced to have normal friends.

Hermione texted him then letting him know that they're heading to his house with the address and are going to help him write the letter. Harry smiled; if it's anything to help him become normal... then his friends are all ears. In high school there was a project where two students from each homeroom would be sent to "become friends" with some of the more troubled or socially retarded students in school. Harry wasn't surprised when Ron and Hermione came and told him that he's the lucky social reject who got them as friends. In a way... he kind of was. They never made fun of him for his inability to act as average people do and over time they discovered that it really bothers him so that's when Harry finally started to try to act like the other kids in school. It's taken a few years but people have stopped looking at him oddly when he walks down the streets. Maybe... if he works on it for a few more years, he'll finally accomplish his goal.

The walk home isn't so bad. Harry could never pass the driving tests, no matter how hard he tried or how much he studied, he just... always found himself taking notes on other people while he was driving... which is never a good thing. It's fine though, he lives in the city and everything is just a few minutes' walk away. On the sidewalk he watched as children ran past with mischievous looks in their eyes with their pockets practically bursting. Adults seemed to hunch in on themselves, walking swiftly to wherever it is that they're going. Some people sat at the bus stops looking bored and dirty but seemed content with the normalcy of everything. Harry noted that he would probably feel the same if he were like them.

Buildings stretch high above him as though trying to reach for the heavens, but with the twin tower terrorist attack a few years back, he figured that none of them would ever dare. There are rumors though that a World Take Over building is being made that will be one floor taller than the twin towers. But since Harry doesn't even recall where he heard such a thing, he disregarded the thought and walked into a graffiti covered building with a soft smile. The passcode into the building is 1313 as though no one would ever guess such a thing. But breaking into one of the many rooms inside is much trickier. There is a 6 digit number involved. The woman who owns the building and runs the system doesn't even know the numbers and it's difficult for her to find them. If someone lost their card or forgot their number then the door would have to be broken in and the system would have to delete the room from its records before setting it up again, only then is she reminded of the number. She only knows the room id numbers of the ones that aren't being used since she holds the card with the number. But everyone else is screwed if they forget or lose the card.

Harry told Hermione about this as soon as he moved in and she made sure that she had two copies of his password and even sent an email to Ron with it. Now they can intrude whenever they please like welcomed guests while devouring all his food. But it has helped him more than once when he's forgotten the password.

He headed into his apartment and was stunned to see that they had bought Chinese food for him while hovering around his computer talking animatedly. Hermione and Ron have been dating for three years now and she expects him to pop the question soon, but Harry knows that Ron is too nervous to move quickly. He's always admired that quality, but not many others to do with the idiotic man. He's not really an idiot either, but there are many things that Harry believes about Ron that no one else does.

Hermione's soft brown hair is wavy unlike most in her family. She had it done along with dying it a light shade of brown. She likes to refer to herself as one of those pretty air heads she would see on Japanese dramas but she was one of the top students in her class and always makes straight A's without even trying. She's a Chemistry Professor at the local University. The class is hard to get into because it's highly popular, not just because the teacher is pretty but also because it's the hardest course the school offers. This is all that Hermione has told him though, it may be one big lie... people have lied about less and have lied about much more. So Harry tends to never believe in anything unless it comes from him.

"This guy got rich!" Ron cried, looking up with wide average brown eyes. His hair is stringy and rough, more like fur than actual hair, but Hermione says he has a nice look about him that makes Ron attractive when he really shouldn't be. Any man that still cries over spiders... should not be anywhere near Hermione, but he must be discreet enough around her so that she wouldn't notice. Harry smirked softly at that thought then moved closer and looked at the screen that Hermione is beaming at.

Draco Malfoy... an ordinary man... a normal man... the kind of man that Harry has always wanted to be but hasn't been able to, well it looks as though the jealousy is over with. Draco took a desk job, the lowest in a company and has worked himself up to the Executives in just three years. The company website brags about him and his accomplishments before finally showing a picture of him... with no ring on his left hand. "He isn't married. Why isn't he married? Something is wrong with him. I shouldn't send a letter." Harry said abruptly and took a step back, his eyes slightly wide as he stared at the small smile on those all too familiar features.

"Grow up." Hermione growled in response and tucked some of her hair behind an ear as she scanned through the page. "Got the address of his work, so now we just have to figure out what on earth you're going to write." She smiled and then looked up, her bright brown eyes looking especially intimidating today.

"You should write about how freaking dull today is outside... did you see those clouds?" Ron complained and began to head towards the counter just outside the kitchen where the Chinese food was tossed. He opened up the fried rice container and grabbed some chopsticks before eating. Hermione glanced over at him, saw his use of the chopsticks, and then made no comment. She may be intelligent but she can't use them to save her life and although she's tried often for the past few years, it's just an art she can't handle.

Grabbing a sheet of paper from his desk drawer and a bright blue pen, Harry started out his letter discussing the weather in full detail. He described the swirl of the clouds and the way that it brought down a slight humidity to everyone who stays outside for longer than five minutes. He continued to write about how he doesn't think any rain will fall down, regardless of how dark it's getting and how the clouds are moving northeast. Hermione read over his shoulder and soon Ron was on the other. It only took five seconds before his eyes began to glaze, but by that time Harry had finished. "I think it's ready to be sent now." Harry said with a soft confident smile on his face.

His fingers traced the infinity symbol on his wooden desk, barely paying attention to the dark red color of it, almost blood like. The feeling of satisfaction is something that he rarely gets the chance to feel, but looking at the stack of plain papers and the cup full of pens, the lack of clutter helped keep his mind free to roam through this moment through the many different perspectives it offered. He did good… he's _done_ good.

"Trash it, Ron, and watch the tears that fill this poor misguided man's eyes as you do so. You complete and absolute dumbass! Why would you tell him to write that?" Hermione demanded as he slowly crumpled the paper up and threw it away. Harry just stared in dumb shock and waited for an explanation. His friends do this from time to time, and although it's confusing at first, they always explain afterwards. He even tends to learn quite a bit about normal people from these experiences.

"Sorry, Harry... I was joking around. People get bored about stuff like this. Only the weird ones find it interesting. Draco isn't going to reply to you at this rate, and you need more friends." Ron said swiftly and began to scratch the back of his neck while balancing his container and chopsticks. "Talk about some sports, food, or what's going on right now. Weather could work, sure, but it can't be a few paragraphs about it, and not the entire letter for sure." He stated blandly then went back to eating after he was done putting the crumpled letter in the shredder. Hermione hates it when he does that, she's convinced it will break the thing but it always works regardless.

Her hands smoothed over the yellow sundress she's wearing before she placed her hands on her hips. "This needs an explanation in it. Draco won't understand why Harry is mailing him otherwise and he may just trash it. He needs friends and Draco has long since deserved to be thrown under the bus, so let's make a pretty convincing letter, something mysterious and interesting that'll make sure Draco falls for it and replies... then we'll slowly ensnare him into our circle of friends." She smiled and then folded her arms as her eyes began to glaze, obviously thinking about what they should write.

"I should probably mention Ms. Patil." Harry stated abruptly as he grabbed yet another sheet of paper. Sitting patiently he looked at the clock and his eyes widened before he stood up and abruptly rushed to the living room to turn on the television. Sure enough his favorite show is on. He leaned forward with his hands gripping his knees, while his gray eyes stayed glued to the television.

"Seriously, Harry? You have a problem." Hermione called but her voice barely registered as the main character of his favorite show began inspecting a crime scene with a bored look on his face. He said two sentences and left, already identifying the killer and the proof. But of course, it's too soon for the show to be over so Harry leaned ever so slightly toward the television as though the closer he gets the more likely it'll be that he can join this man on his hunt for criminal masterminds.

It didn't take long for the show to get to commercial break but by the time it did Hermione had a plate of the Chinese food for him along with a fork, there is no way she would allow Harry to use chopsticks when it would just further damage her delicate pride. He took the plate and set it down in front of him to watch the ads in interest. "You should buy one of those television providers that lets you record shows, that way you can skip through these things." Ron informed him through a mouth full of eggroll. He's never been well mannered but that doesn't seem to matter to Hermione who chose him anyway. Sometimes Ron thinks he's dreaming whenever she goes out to dinner or a movie with him, but other times he's just too grateful to care.

"Mention this television show then, and how much you love commercials. Talk about how you don't care that he bullied you in school and that you're just curious about how he's doing. Write that down and you'll be fine." Hermione stated then grabbed his paper and special pen from the desk before getting a tray and setting it down in front of him, as though Harry is just a child. He paused, looked away from the bright ads, and then frowned. He doesn't want to do it now but he knows that if he doesn't she'll only interrupt again but then it will be during the show which would be much worse. He uncapped the pen and began to write, carefully mulling over what she said while listening to advice as she spoke over his shoulder. Ron didn't seem to care but whenever the show turned on he got hold of Harry's attention. Apparently letter writing is only meant for during commercials, because she didn't bother him during the actual show.

When the show finished, Harry was also finished with his letter, and Hermione and Ron were editing off to the side, their fingers touching and eyebrows furrowed in concentration. It was nice... to just sit there and watch them together; they seem to fit so much better when he's not around. This knowledge doesn't hurt him, but it does put things in perspective. They hang around him because they feel superior. But that's fine because Harry is with them, in turn, because they are normal human beings who have offered to help share their secrets. It doesn't matter that he gets lonely or that they don't really like him.

Because he just wants to be fine.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

To Regain an Enemy

Draco Malfoy sat in his office and tried to tell himself that this is all just a dream. That would be better than the truth, which is something that he just can't understand. Draco Malfoy pressed his back against his large black cushioned seat and rubbed his temples as he shut his eyes and gave out a soft yet annoyed sigh. Why the hell is Harry Potter trying to get back into his life?

He's been out of school for three years now and has had time to cool down where he used to be constantly enraged due to the extraordinary Harry Potter. All his life the idiot has been at the top of his class and the best at everything of real importance that he trade. Grade wise he always stood at first place even though he's obviously an idiot, but from kindergarten to high school, Harry always beat Draco Malfoy effortlessly, and so… the blond retaliated. What else could he do in this situation?

So he tormented the idiot as much as he could and reveled in the fact that Harry couldn't seem to get along with anyone. It wasn't satisfying though, because the insults seemed to roll off of him. In sophomore year though, when Draco learned that Harry's parents were murdered… he was so _happy_ because maybe… just maybe, his grades and performance could finally slip just enough for Draco to surpass him! Instead… things remained the same, Harry didn't even act any differently, and in fact he seemed to have a more confident air around him. That's when Granger and Weasley became his friends with him; they were assigned to be there but seemed to take their job seriously.

But it's been years, and frankly, Draco has done a perfectly fantastic job without the reminder of Harry suddenly showing back up in his life through a measly letter. But the letter is what intrigued him more than anything.

_Dear Malfoy,_

_I'm writing you this letter because I have to. _

_I'm not upset that you bullied me in school and I'm glad to see you've done a good job in your work and have made it far. Did you notice that it's summer? Well… more like spring, but summer is coming. I don't like dead leaves, so it's good that spring will bring them back to life. The clouds seem to be swirling a lot lately, oh sorry, you probably don't want to hear this much about the weather, but since I said this so politely, you should tell me if you actually care. _

_Do you like puzzles? I love them. But when you make a puzzle… do you ever make a puzzle more than once? Even though you already know exactly what it's going to do, exactly what it's going to make, you just go ahead and make it again? _

_I forgive you, by the way._

_Harry Potter._

_P.S. Reply if you want to, if you don't then that's fine._

It's the sort of self-pitying shit that the idiot has never really said aloud but tends to convince people by just looking at them with his big green eyes. This is exactly what he _doesn't_ need today. Taking in a deep breath he opened his own eyes and looked at the computer in front of him. Being an executive for a popular soda is probably one of the best jobs the world has to offer.

The pay is high, the people skills required isn't nearly as high as most jobs, and he has flexible hours. It's perfect, almost too perfect for him, but as his fingers drummed against the desk, he looked at his diplomas in pride. It's worth it. All of this has been worth it. Now he doesn't have to compete with Harry anymore and finally for once his accomplishment is his own, not some strategy to become better than some idiot who couldn't even figure out how to say hi to someone.

He ran a hand through his blond hair and frowned in disdain knowing that there isn't a way to get past this. Draco is going to drive himself crazy with curiosity so replying is better than nothing. Pulling out a slip of lined paper and an office envelope, he began to compose his reply.

_Dear Potter,_

_Why are you sending me letters? You say you have to but there are many different interpretations for such an ambiguous statement. _

_Yes, it's summer. And yes, I do enjoy puzzles but I don't ever put them together more than once. _

_Tell me why you're sending me letters; otherwise I'm not going to reply any longer._

_Draco Malfoy  
>Executive of Coca Cola Industries. <em>

_P.S. What is it exactly that you **do** for a living now?_

Sealing it swiftly and pressing his family crest against the back, he then neatly wrote down Harry's address. "Mr. Malfoy, your mother is on the other line." His secretary buzzed from the speaker on his desk making Draco pause, taking in a deep breath before pressing the communicator and replying.

"Which line?" It only took her a momentary stumble before she was handing over that information. His secretary will be fired before the end of the week, it's obvious. "Hello mother, to what do I owe the honor?" Draco asked blandly, knowing she'll hear it in his voice and begin to interrogate him about his _attitude_. Instead he could feel the warmth of her glow through the speaker.

"You _will_ be coming over for dinner tonight, won't you?" She asked innocently, as though he wouldn't be able to hear the evil scheming in the background. He just placed a hand over his face and let out a silent sigh.

"Who is it this time?"

"You're so _clever_ Draco! It's Daphne Greengrass, you know how lovely their family is, and how rich and prestigious." She added as though that part isn't obvious.

"No, I don't want to come to yet another matchmaking session. Didn't you try to set me up with her younger sister just last month?" He demanded.

The sunlight streaming in from the window caused specks of dust to be seen making him pause and stare, watching them move, almost as though in slow motion, before finally paying attention to his mother as she continued to spout her nonsense.

"Yes but Astoria is just so… she's not nearly as well known and liked as Daphne is and I'm sure she's much more suited to your taste. You still want to be free to be with who you please? She seems like the kind of girl who'd be fine with an open relationship." His mother continued, her voice practically dripping in greed. She wasn't always so power hungry, it's only because his father's company was nearly bought out two years ago and since then she's tried to come up with a plan that will keep her safe if he ever loses everything.

It's a bit amusing that she cares as much as she does about living this sort of life when he's always known she hates to suck up to anyone, regardless though… she's his mom. Not showing up would be a death wish, because then it'd humiliate her, and he could never live with the consequences of _that_.

"I'll be there, what time will it be?" Draco grumbled, running a hand through his already-tousled blond hair.

"It'll be six o'clock that dinner will be served." Which means that he should show up and hour before that, and yet it isn't possible.

"Mom, you do realize that it's five-thirty, don't you?" He asked dryly, half expecting her to tell him that she's mistaken and that dinner is actually at seven.

"Yes, I do." But of course she's never wrong and always says what she means. Narcissa is a very honest woman and Draco really isn't okay with that. But then again, he's rather honest as well. Being blunt and honest is one of the cruelest traits a man can possess.

"Fine, I'll be there, but I'll probably be late." He informed her, in a harsh tone but she just laughed on the other line, leaving him to press his fingers to his temple to try to calm down his annoyance with his mother.

"I'll see you soon." She uttered in such a soft voice that he paused, before finally ending the call. She's _fragile_ and _kind_ sometimes. Most wouldn't understand that she's human as well as a sophisticated woman who can afford to live on her own without father's support.

Standing up swiftly he brushed his fingers over his tailored suit and then sighed and glanced in the mirror. His blond hair looks fine and those vibrant gray eyes show exactly how he's feeling… stressed and ticked off, all at the same time. He put on a scowl and admired the look in the mirror before trying on a polite smile. He adjusted the smile slightly so it would show teeth and then practiced a couple more times to make sure he's got it, and then raced out of his office.

"I'll be out for the rest of the night! Tell everyone who calls to try again tomorrow if they don't want to leave a message." Draco called out to his secretary as he left. She glanced up slowly and nodded before going back to solitaire on her computer. She goes between that and some website with shooting games, that's pretty much all she does unless he has something urgent for her to get done immediately. Draco would fire her except she has too much blackmail material on him. One too many women in his office, and she caught him watching a marathon of animated movies in his office. So he keeps her around just for that and she quit being discreet about her gaming. One day she brought a playstation system just so that she could play video games in the lounge. She can watch the security footage on her screen so she knows if an important client or an employee is coming, so she can quickly hide the evidence then pretend to be professional. Her talents… are too good.

He rushed through the gray halls, running at full speed. If he doesn't get there at a reasonable time then she will murder him, rip his skin off and pop his eyeballs before laughing maniacally and allowing the acid in his stomach to dissolve the rest. Granted, he's not sure if all of that is possible but it's a threat she's made multiple times already and he'd prefer never to have her attempt it.

Once outside he hopped into his black mustang, it's his favorite kind of car although he will always have a secret love of the Cadillac. The drive wasn't too rough, with barely any traffic and his music blasting. Whenever going to his father's house he tends to play rock music, more teenage rebel then hardcore. It's nice though, dancing in place and shouting the lyrics knowing that no one can hear him outside of the car. He doesn't particularly care for it… but no one really gives a damn about whatever they do to rebel against their parents.

Taking in a deep breath he turned into a rich neighborhood where you couldn't even get inside without a password, five passwords in fact. His parents' house is on the end of the street, three floors with beautiful white pillars up front and torches along the sidewalk which twists and bends up to the front door.

He parked just outside as a butler stood on the sidewalk, greeted him, then asked for his keys. Draco handed them over without a moment's pause and shoved his hands in his pockets, staring up at the lighted windows in bitterness. It's just depressing. This house is just depressing.

"You're finally here! She's going to murder you, you know." Bellatrix laughed and motioned her nephew inside. Draco scowled at her but trudged past. She's been staying with her sister lately which has put his father in a terrible mood. She's constantly picking him to pieces since he could never be good enough for Draco's mother. Bellatrix means well but sometimes they're all pretty sure she's crazy. But with her around, this evening is sure to be entertaining.

Walking into the parlor he found his mother laughing with her hand on her husband's thigh as she stared at a beautiful young woman with strawberry blond hair and vibrant dark blue eyes, the opposite of Astoria's bright blue. She looked up at him and instantly her eyes darkened but in a way that showed she's sizing him up, trying to decide whether or not to expend her precious time.

"Hello Daphne Greengrass, as you probably know, I am Draco Malfoy. It's good to see you again." He smiled courteously and bowed before she held out her hand to him, standing up slowly. Draco kissed it gently and beamed up at her while she merely scoffed.

"Yes, I've heard plenty about you and what you consider a marriage, but I admit… it interests me. If your parents and aunt do not mind then I would love to discuss your marital beliefs over dinner." She said with a calculating gaze.

"That sounds like fun." He smirked in response and escorted her to the dining hall with his parents and aunt swiftly following suit.

"Wouldn't you rather discuss something else?" His mother called swiftly, the unspoken words hanging in the air, her silent pleading, 'anything else.'

"No, I believe that if we are to continue this courtship then I should understand the dynamics of what he believes. Otherwise this would be a lie and… worse yet, a waste of time."

No one said a word as they all sat down around the lengthy table, watching as the maid began serving the duck and some orange sauce with it. There was a clump of green as well, which Draco then knew that his mother also plans on forcing him to eat his vegetables too. He never does unless it's been served on his plate and he wants to be polite.

"So what do you believe then, I think we've spent enough time waiting for you to prepare your speech on your beliefs." Daphne smiled that slow cruel smile of hers.

"Please… anything else." Narcissa frowned and stared at the table as though willing it to agree with her. Obviously this isn't going to happen so I just smiled toothily at the lot of them.

"Well, first of all I have absolutely no taste for dependent women. A woman attempting to gain all the attention and hoping for a bit of support… I'm not into that. She might as well get a dog." Draco informed Daphne with a wave of his hand. "Then, of course, we'd have to have an open marriage. The side relationships would have to be _discreet_. I don't require a play by play but I'd like to know names so that if rumors begin to spread then I can offer fake alibis. A prenuptial agreement is necessary on both sides, naturally." Careless words, strewn about in a lazy way to explain his wants and desires, but his mother found herself leaning back in her chair and sipping her wine, glad that he's not being nearly as explicit has he typically is on this subject.

"Anything else," Daphne asked, looking amused. Her hair dangled slightly in front of her face, but the playful gleam in her eyes made Lucius give a double take, she might actually _want_ to be with his son. It's not that Draco is a terrible man or anything; it's just that he's very specific on his desires and he'll speak in public about his wants. Finding someone willing to partake in them… is rare.

"I'd prefer the woman to be the one to keep track of my schedule and make sure the house is clean and food is prepared. Her beauty must exceed average and wit is a crucial part of this. If she isn't remotely intelligent then the deal is off, and being interesting is something that would destroy me if she couldn't even become that much. It's not difficult to make people _interested_ but keeping them that way could be a problem for the liars and cheats. But anyway, whenever I want to have sex she must be prepared to drop whatever she is doing and oblige, otherwise there's just no point. If she can't blend in in any setting then there is another problem that could arise. Then here is one last thing I require." Draco paused and watched the goosebumps begin to cover his flesh. Normally whenever he discusses this with women, the woman would have slapped him by now… so he's never had to say this… this monstrosity that makes him want to stay with someone. He could even look over a woman's _ugly_ features for this. "I want someone who will make me strive to be better."

Everyone stayed silent, letting the words seep in. Daphne broke the silence by taking a bite of her duck. After she chewed properly and swallowed while drinking some of her wine, the woman turned to Draco. "Your views are disgusting, but I'll admit you entertained me. If you still need a wife by the end of the year then I will allow you to court me. Until then, I will take my leave, thank you all for the splendid company." The woman smiled kindly then stood up and left, rather rudely, not even bothering to stay for dessert.

"Thank God." Lucius muttered and downed the rest of his wine. Narcissa nodded and began helping herself to more food which is something she _never_ does, simply because she loves her small body.

"You both are acting as though you thought I would never find someone." Draco said suspiciously, pushing his plate in front of him, having lost his appetite. Daphne is a nice girl but he can't really imagine taking her proposal seriously. He can probably find better if he tries to think it through. Hell, even _Harry_ would be better.

"Your mother and I have had our doubts." Lucius allowed and had a maid come by to fill up his wine glass.

"I told you that Daphne is better than her ignorant sister." Narcissa informed her son and husband in a pleased tone, as though this is all because of her brilliance.

"Astoria was just a prude." Draco agreed causing his father to look heavenward.

"I did _not_ teach you to be this way." He muttered but his son merely shrugged and pulled his plate closer, deciding that food is in front of him and he might as well take advantage of that fact. "Narcissa, please tell me that I did _not_ instruct our son in his crude practices."

"Don't be so dramatic… he hasn't started actually _using_ them yet. Once he gets married then you may demand that of me once more." She informed him briskly and continued to eat her meal. Draco sipped his wine and enjoyed the look of bitter annoyance on his father's face. Lately his wife has refused to be as accommodating as she used to be when it came to their marriage and he seems to be taking it rather hard.

The rest of dinner was in silence, with Lucius getting drunk and Narcissa eating everything in sight. It's a typical stressful night for his parents, the people he refuses to think of as anything other than the people who bred him. In a way, he really was bred. These two were paired for their intellect and beauty along with a long line of such people. They wanted him to be that way as well and so it has happened. Crystal plates and fine rich glasses that are tinted dark purple. Very beautiful but not his particular taste, because in the end Draco would rather have takeout food on paper plates with plastic cups to hold the wine, but since it is extremely difficult to find a woman who fits all of his standards, it would be near impossible if he added this to the list.

Once he finished eating, he excused himself from the table, his parents barely sparing a glance in his direction which is fine. He doesn't care that they aren't paying attention to him, in general they really don't. But before he could leave, Draco walked up to his room. The hall is dark and barren but that's fine, because he's only coming here for one place after all. It's not as though he's here hoping to find something he left behind. When Draco left at eighteen, he only took what he wanted, everything else he left to be sold or thrown away. He didn't realize then that his parents would never touch his room.

A door in the right corner, hidden by shadows, at the end of the hallway… that's his room, and Draco hurried his pace and thrust the door open. But nothing's changed. Nothing at all. The room is dusty and dark but turning on the lights fixed that particular problem. Posters of famous business men such as Rockefeller and J.P. Morgan were on his walls with the occasional small picture of Carnegie but really… he just sold his business away as if it's nothing more than a piece of stock. Rockefeller was the one who made Standard Oil and created a huge monopoly! This was all in the eighteen hundreds and frankly, even with trust laws in place, Draco would love to follow in the man's footsteps. Rockefeller is his _hero_.

But that's when he noticed something else. There is one poster that's bigger than all others in his room and this poster is dedicated to one person… Harry. It's a huge paper with a list of things that Draco hates about the stupid bastard. Black sharpie shows all of his hatred on this single sheet of paper… but that hatred was something that Draco has had for so many years… maybe he's felt incomplete for the past few because his hatred for Harry hasn't been able to be used, all that energy stored away, exhausting Draco completely.

But now Harry is _writing_ _letters_ to Draco. So maybe then he can rekindle the flame of hatred that made him excel in school where he probably would have failed out of sheer boredom. No… Harry gave his life meaning and now the little worm is trying to wiggle his way back in. Yes, Draco will screw this man over and completely fuck over his existence. All he has to do is get closer. So when Harry writes the next letter then Draco will suggest meeting in public. It'll be a _get to know your enemy years later_ sort of thing.

Falling on top of his bed, he began to laugh maniacally, practically giving a Disney villain evil laugh but with a few embarrassing snorts here and there. Blond hair hung in front of his face as he stared at the gray ceiling. He used to spend nights upon nights thinking of how to fuck over Harry while staring at this same ceiling. Why did it matter though? Why was it so _important_ to get the upper hand? Obviously the other boy could care less about the effort Draco was giving so then… why did he bother?

Shrugging his shoulders, Draco grabbed the poster of Rockefeller and Harry then left the house knowing that if he's going to get his drive back then he'll need his hero and his nemesis.

Outside the air is cold and the moon isn't even full, it's doing that weird smile thing where you can see the outline of the whole circle but only a cruel smile is lighted. Stars are peppered across the sky and he feels like he could freeze to death at any moment but does that really matter?

Not really… not when you're turning your life around for an enemy.


	3. Chapter 3

**I know how old Ginny is in comparison to Harry... and I know that Percy is NOT her dad. But... it came out like this and I didn't want to screw up Mr. Weasley by making him act like Percy so I just changed roles and ages slightly. Please don't kill me!**

Chapter 3

Harry sat at his desk and tried to write but he couldn't, not when the screen is showing him an incredibly _white_ sheet of paper that makes him feel as though no words could possibly be more beautiful than just _possibilities_. Hermione calls it his version of _stalling_. But honestly it's only his friends who read them so it shouldn't be called such a cruel word. Harry is an unpublished author who writes mystery novels about a man based off of Harry and his journey toward normalcy. The main character solves incredible crimes and doesn't rely on anyone. Every once in a while he winds up in a relationship (all based on Harry's past romances) but they always end terribly. Then again there have only been two relationships, but his friends don't know about either of them.

Harry paused for a moment then opened his top desk drawer on the left. Sure enough… there is the one picture he has. In his entire home there is only one picture and that is of a man that Harry used to love. His name was Tom Riddke and he was everything to Harry. The man seemed to come out of nowhere and wouldn't leave until they went on a date. Tom was kind and funny, always there whenever Harry needed him. It was the first secret he ever kept from his friends because in the end it's not as though Hermione and Ron really _know_ him. Harry doesn't mind though, especially back then because for the first time in his life he could say he was _happy_. It's an emotion he's never experienced before or since. The man just wanted to be Harry's everything and he was just in the sort of vulnerable position to _let_ Tom.

Of course the relationship ended with Harry killing his lover out of self-defense so apparently the saying, 'all good things eventually come to an end' is true.

He put the picture up and shut his eyes tightly, trying to think of anything else. But luckily that's when someone knocked on his door making Harry stand up and open it up for whoever has come to visit. On the doorstep is the little girl who lives across the hall with her great aunt. The little girl's name is Ginny, her great aunt demands to be called Sir Percy. He's a terrifying man who takes his morals very seriously. That's what Ginny says, but Harry believes that Percy is just a single dad with a crazy child he needs to take care of with no one to help him. Of course, the little girl just laughs at Harry for his pity then steals his food.

Harry bent down to where he's eye level with her and gazed into her icy brown eyes. "Hello Ginny, what are you doing here?" He asked curiously, but she just walked past him with crossed arms then sat on the counter top in his kitchen looking expectant. Ginny comes over often (without anyone's permission) and spends her time with Harry. She wastes so much time in his apartment because he's the only adult in the world who takes her seriously. No one else seems to think a ten year old can hold a conversation but Harry always listens to her carefully and holds conversations with her as though she's an adult. It's extremely flattering.

It also helps that he always seems to have leftovers in the fridge.

"I'm here because my dad told me to watch the house." Ginny explained before grabbing an apple from the fruit holder on the counter beside her.

"That's ridiculous because you don't live in a house, you live in an apartment." Harry stated and raised an eyebrow at the young girl. She merely grinned and tossed her apple into the air before snatching the thing with her stealthy fingers.

She bit into it and watched Harry for a moment. "Exactly, but onto more important things, are you stuck on your book again? I told you, if you ever get stuck, just put me in it. Things will run incredibly smoothly soon after." The little girl smirked but Harry merely stared at her.

"Your dad has already warned me that if I involve you in my life more than you force yourself into mine then he will pack up and leave, taking you with him." Harry said blankly and walked into the kitchen, beginning to prepare tea. Ginny likes all teas that have apple in it. He always makes sure to have a good supply of it for whenever she barges in. Harry was told several years ago to always be prepared for company. His parents told him that when he asked how normal people react to others coming into their home. They didn't want to talk about it much and seemed a bit… angry but Harry couldn't tell why so he just took thorough notes and to this day he has done everything they mentioned.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, so hey, I got a job!" Ginny grinned and jumped down before hugging Harry tightly and burying her face in his shirt.

"What is your job? What hours do you work? Does your dad know?" Harry asked then noticed steam coming out of the orange kettle. The handle is broken so it doesn't screech, but eventually steam rises and he knows it's ready. He poured them both tea and put on a timer before bringing the cups to the dining room table with Ginny still hugging him tightly. He stood still after the cups left his hands and simply waited. A minute later she pried herself away looking a bit embarrassed.

"You're the only one I talk to… the only one who knows how grown up I actually am. But you see I work at a company that's taking over the world. I'm their messenger. Basically I run around the office building delivering notes. I give out notes because the phones could begin being tapped at any moment. It's a fun job! I love it! I get twenty dollars an hour and I work ten hours a week since I'm just a kid. They want to make sure I can study and not worry my dad." Ginny grinned. Harry just nodded with his eyes wide.

"I'm very proud of you." Harry informed her and pat the girl's head making her grin in response before sitting down. He's never heard about a company trying to take over the world but then again there are a lot of things he's never heard of. He was about to ask her what the company is called when the timer went off making him leave, but by the time he got back she was on his computer reading his novel.

"This one is pretty good… but he seems sad in this one." Ginny informed him idly, her long straight red hair clinging to her face. She met Luna a while ago and since then she tries to mimic her. Although Luna has long straight blond hair and big gray eyes, her skin is light, a healthy olive color, and she is extremely well endowed. But Ginny is trying, even with her freckles and red hair. Luna is probably not the best role model since she makes people indebted to her for a living but Ginny has always been a smart girl so Harry doesn't worry about it.

"He seems sad?" Harry asked and sat down at the table, drinking his tea. It's sweet, a bit too sweet for his taste, but it would be rude if he didn't drink it. Besides, sometimes Harry wants to drink or eat things he doesn't like. It's just something he wants from time to time.

"Yes, but so do you sometimes." Ginny informed him then gulped down her tea. "Anyway, I think we should go out. You need to buy me ice cream and I need to talk to someone who actually listens to me. Luckily you're rich and never tell me no, so let's go. It may help you with your writer's block." She grinned and stood up. Harry stared at her in silence then finally nodded and stood up as well. He's never denied a single one of her requests, but that's because other than Hermione and Ron, she's the only one who comes to visit him. He doesn't have many people who can stand to be around him and for the most part Ginny never does him wrong… except when she told him that on Christmas you're supposed to lick lollipops and put them in the hair of the person you like to show how much you like them. Ginny couldn't stop laughing until Harry put a wet lollipop in her hair as well as his other friends. Since then Hermione has made Harry promise to come to her before doing anything else that Ginny calls _normal_.

Apparently it's not normal for a grown man to spend his days with a little girl but they allow it because it's one more person to look after him. It seems to be very important for others to look after him. Harry doesn't mind so much, he likes having people around to talk to and learn from. Ginny is pretty interesting as well. He always makes sure to listen to everything she says and ask questions about it as well. He listens to everyone who decides to talk to him, even if he's not interested in the slightest. It's just something he _does_ and he can't help but encourage those he talks to with questions. This aggravates Ron to no end, but Hermione loves it.

Once they left the apartment, Ginny held his hand tightly and beamed at him. "I wonder what you would say if I told you that when I grow up I will be marrying you." She informed him. Harry thought about it for a moment then looked down at the girl next to him. She only reaches his waist in height but her eyes are dead serious.

"Maybe we could be together when you get older." Harry nodded and blinked in the bright light of the sun once they left the safety of the shelter of the apartment complex, when he looked down at Ginny he was surprised to see her smiling face as she stared at him with red cheeks and wide eyes.

"That'll only happen if you don't fall in love and if I don't find someone better." She stated harshly but her hand never left his as she continued to lead him. A small smile played on her lips. Harry has been involved with two people and neither of them are anything like this young girl. It's strange… so many people in the world are normal but they aren't alike necessarily. Personalities are always different and they have different expressions, emotions, and beliefs but they're considered normal nonetheless. But then, how in the world did Harry fall out of that beautiful and enviable crowd? It seems almost cruel that even people who are rude and hateful can be classified as normal, when he isn't. Not that he's saying he's better than anyone. How can he be better than any living normal person if he isn't within that group? He's separate, an outcast, but he's desperately trying to get inside that stupidly amazing crowd. Maybe one day he'll finally do it, even if it's only for a day or an hour.

_Harry just wants to be normal._

On their way down the sidewalk a woman walked up to Harry and stopped, seeming to examine him for a moment before sighing. "The mail service is slow, so here's Draco's response. Next time he sends his secretary to personally deliver a letter… I'll kill you then him. You first because then he doesn't have someone to write to anymore. Oh and hello again, Harry." The girl spat looking pissed. Her hair is long and dark and her face looks like a pug but her dark eyes are powerful, they look as though they've seen the world and she doesn't appreciate what she's seen in the slightest. Harry nodded and took the letter from her before pausing.

"Thank you..?" He said hesitantly and glanced at Ginny who nodded. Yes, this is the correct response in such a situation. Granted, he has no idea who the woman in front of him is.

"Although if I were you I would have kicked her ass," She said with a smirk as she looked up at the woman in front of her. Ginny reaches the woman's breasts in height but they're both scrawny so if they fought then honestly Harry doesn't know who would win.

"Is this… _thing_ yours?" The woman asked with a snarl as she glared at Ginny. Her arms were crossed over her gray business suit.

"Yes, when she grows up we'll probably get married. That'll only happen if I don't fall in love and she doesn't find someone better though." Harry explained seriously and then looked down at Ginny's red face as she kept shaking her head.

"Oh… that's just… that's just _sick_. You're sick, you know that right?" The woman cried, her light skin looking flushed as she shouted at him. Harry just blinked in surprise then looked down at Ginny.

"You weren't supposed to talk about it! People are going to think you're a pedophile now!" She hissed as the business woman walked swiftly away, her heels clattering as she left. "Harry, you really don't understand anything do you?" Ginny sighed, watching as people cautiously walked around them. "We'll be lucky if that woman doesn't contact the authorities."

"Is this wrong?" He asked as they neared the ice cream parlor. Ginny didn't say anything except give the cashier her order. Once she was done Harry paid and sat down at a nearby table, watching her eat and waiting for her explanation.

"I can't believe you're as naïve as you claimed… well it was mostly Hermione and Ron that said so but still! At this rate you and I probably _will_ be getting married eventually…" Ginny sighed and began to eat her ice cream in silence. Harry watched her eyes focus on the different flavors of chocolate put together in one large concoction.

"Wouldn't black licorice taste good with that too?" He asked curiously making the girl pause before glaring up at him as though he just insulted her intelligence. She always orders the same thing and Harry always suggests something to go with it.

"It's worse than I thought. The next time I see your guardians I'm going to suggest they send you to a mental hospital." At that Harry stood up and stared at her, ready to bolt if he has to, but noticing that people are staring he remembered a very important rule that Ron once told him about. He said that if people are staring then do whatever the majority of the people are doing. Don't _stare_ but if they're sitting then sit, if they're talking then talk, if they're watching a movie then watch the movie. So Harry slowly sat back down and looked around, watching the staring people slowly go back to what they were doing. He inwardly congratulated himself before looking at the extremely agitated young girl in front of him. "Why are you so upset?" She grumbled.

He opened his dry mouth then stopped and wet the cavern and ran his tongue over his teeth before beginning. "I have proof. I'm sane, I have undeniable proof that you can't send me to a mental hospital. I'm not crazy. You must be mistaken, which is weird because you usually aren't, but Ginny… I go to a _therapist_ and she hasn't sent me away yet. That means that I'm fit for society. I have written proof as well that my mind is stable if you would like to see it. You can even have a copy if you'd like since I have many extras." He informed her, leaning forward in his seat as the ice cream on her spoon plopped down back into her bowl while she stared at him in shock.

"I've spent a year with you… you haven't told me _anything_ like this in a full year of me knowing you!" She cried looking hurt as her ice blue eyes filled with tears. For the first time since he's met Ginny, Harry realized that the person in front of him is in fact a child and will be prone to childish behavior such as emotional outbursts and saying things she doesn't mean. Even so, he chose the benefit of the doubt.

"It never came up in conversation. Hermione and Ron have warned both you and your dad and yet you continued to spend your time in my presence. If you wish to stop these interactions then let me know now and I will take you home."

This shut her up and made the tears fade as she ate her ice cream quickly with a determined look on her face. But Harry was too busy looking at the letter in his hand. He really didn't think about it much even though he's been holding it this entire time. To his surprise there were sweat stains on it. Ah, Harry must have been holding it too tightly.

Nodding to himself he glanced up in time to see her wince and place her head in her hands. "Wait a second… I never finished my tea. Harry you complete and total jerk… you made me leave to get ice cream without allowing me to finish my delicious tea. The very same delicious tea you make me every single time I come over to visit you, so that means we need to go back. In fact, I think you owe me an entire day of your worthless company." Ginny informed him with a glare before grinning and grabbing his arm, dragging her friend back to the apartments. People began staring again but it was different. They had smiles on their faces this time as Ginny spoke to him about an annoying boy at her school and how she can't wait for summer.

She made sure to warn him that if doesn't finish his latest book by summer then she'll cause a scene the next time she comes over, or even worse, she'll force him to go to Vegas for a drive-thru wedding. Harry made sure to promise that he would finish and then began to question her on her knowledge of such things, to which she promptly shut her mouth. By the time they got to his room though, Sir Percy was in the hallway looking cross.

"How dare you take my daughter without my permission," The man spat, his brown eyes narrowed as he stared at them. Despite being a young man, his wrinkles are easy to spot and his face has a splotchy red look about it. His daughter is so relaxed and easy-going but with olive skin, freckles, and red hair... the resemblance isn't hard to miss.

"I'm the one who forced _him_. He's not very good at telling people 'no' and of course you know for a fact that I take advantage of such weaknesses." Ginny informed her dad tiredly before grinning at Harry and winking. "We'll have to continue our afternoon tea later." She beamed before leaving. Harry just waved then turned to Sir Percy.

"She likes apples a lot; I think that's why she comes to visit me since I always have apples and apple teas." He explained but this only made the man scowl before walking up to him. He's just about the same height as Harry but the strength of his glares even makes Harry frown and look away.

"If you lay a finger on her then I will hunt you down and castrate you myself then I'll take out your tongue and chop off three of your fingers on each hand. After that… if I even _think_ you told a soul about what I did to you, then I'll come back and this time… you'll never escape." He promised darkly before turning around and leaving.

Harry nodded mutely even though he couldn't see him then walked back into his apartment. He didn't open the letter even though he was still clutching it tightly in his hand. Instead Harry set it down next to his computer and put away the glasses before sitting down and beginning to write. The words didn't seem to want to stop flowing from his fingertips. Ginny tends to be right quite often, she knew that this would end his writer's block.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Draco stared at the woman in front of him and raised an eyebrow. Queenie doesn't usually look like she just ran a marathon with her flushed face, sloppy hair, and sweat on her brow. Her dark eyes were narrowed as she glared down at her boss. Of course she'd be in a mood when all Draco wants to know is updates on Harry… naturally his life works just like that. She began to pat down her hair with a growl letting him know that it's worse than he thought. Someone must have _insulted_ her. "I didn't know you were corresponding with a pedophile." She hissed as though he should have warned her beforehand.

"A pedophile," Draco repeated slowly, trying the word out on his tongue. Harry has never shown the slightest of interest in any gender or age. The idea of him going after young children… is a strange thought that he does not want to pursue.

"Yes, a _pedophile._ He had a little girl with him who must have been around _5_ years old and he was talking about how he's going to _marry_ her when she gets older. How _sick_ is that?" She demanded making Draco nod.

So first of all, the _five_ year old must be around ten or twelve. Queenie hates kids and always gets their ages drastically wrong. It's almost a talent. But as for Harry telling the girl that he'll marry her… the child must have said something about it first. Young girls tend to like older men, men who listen and seem to care. Knowing Harry, he actually gives a damn about the kid.

"How is he looking anyway?" Draco asked and held up a photo he had stolen from Hermione when they were in high school together. The picture was of Harry staring blankly at the camera, obviously not knowing he's supposed to pose or smile.

"He's a little thinner now… and there's something else… his face… there's something there now that isn't in the picture…" Queenie looked as though she's actually musing about it but then gasped and put her hands on her hips. "You don't care that he has sexual interest in young girls do you?" She demanded, her dark eyes blazing as black tufts of hair hung in front of her face. Right now the only potentially dangerous person Draco knows would be Queenie.

"It's a misunderstanding. Harry has no sexual drive whatsoever." Draco explained blandly and motioned for her to leave. She merely scowled then left, her heels being obnoxiously loud. She's always been a pain, but Draco deals with her since she's one of the few girls who will spend her time with him. Her real name is Pamela but she hates her name and hates the nickname Pansy too, so she told everyone in first grade to call her Your Highness or My Queen. Instead she got the nickname Queenie. But because she liked Queenie better than Pansy and Pamela, she decided not to force everyone to call her something majestic instead. The nickname has stuck ever since.

Looking down at the picture, Draco stared at the man he calls his rival, remembering the letter he received from Harry.

_Dear Malfoy,_

_I'm sending you these letters because I'm supposed to in order to become normal. I have a lot of issues apparently and I'm working very hard to get over them._

_To answer your PS, I don't have a job. I got a lot of money from three people I know dying and so I don't have to work if I don't want to. I write mystery novels but none of them are published._

_This is surprisingly interesting. Is this how normal people correspond?_

_Sincerely,_

_Harry._

Of course he'd manage to sound like his usual freak self in a letter, it's only natural. He's never been a normal kid. He was always off by himself and doing whatever he wants to do, no one and nothing else mattered to him at school. Then in high school he was given Hermione and Ron to be his friends, the highest insult a kid can receive, and Draco had been stunned when they stuck around. Honestly… who can handle someone as socially retarded as _Harry?_ He seems like he could understand the basics but whenever people try to explain you discover just how strange his world really is. His version of everything is just so wrong that it takes people off balance.

Sitting in his office, Draco spun around and looked out the window. He really doesn't have to do much; all he really does is oversee everything and makes sure that coke is doing just as well as the investors think we're doing. So hanging out in his office is mainly just for show. Most of his job is thinking and looking up the market. Part of their major goals in the soda industry is to increase consumer capita per growth. Every once in a while he has to go to a board meeting and listen to some kid coming up with suggestions. Most of them are rejected but every once in a while some kid actually gets it right. Draco used to be that kid… he was that punk so many times that he kept getting higher and higher positions and now he just throws out a good idea once a month, just for the heck of it really, and mostly to keep his job. With so many different products and the incredible vision of the head… this place is just brilliant.

Draco likes his job, he loves the drink and he likes how popular it is. His job holds some real power in the world, even if it's just in the soda industry. He's even bought stock in the company because of how much he enjoys working for it and because of the potential the soda has. He gives some money to charity as is the unspoken rule for the rich. If you have money, keep the public off your back by giving away a decent amount to charity. Draco mostly gives his money away to children who are socially retarded in order to help them fit in with society. It's not a charity that gets a lot of money so they appreciate his help.

Queenie didn't bother him much for the rest of the day, leaving Draco to doze and think about Harry then email his portion of the investors with its progress, think about Harry some more, before finally stopping and glowering at the far right wall. His letter to Harry… dammit, how long is it going to take before the idiot reads the stupid letter?

_Dear Harry Potter,_

_My number has been placed on a small sheet of paper within the envelope answer me as soon as you're finished reading this with your response to my question. This question is not the one that I would like you to reply to over anything but letter._

_Do you have documented proof that you are sane?_

_Now for the question where I would like you to respond to me as soon as possible with your answer… would you like to get together and discuss our current situations with each other? I would like to become reacquainted with you._

_Draco Bradford  
><em>_Executive of Coca Cola Industries_

Queenie delivered the letter hours ago so he should have picked up the damn phone and called by now! There is no way that _Harry_ has more of a life than Draco does… there's just no way! Standing up abruptly, Draco grabbed his briefcase and left the office with a scowl. He flipped open his cell phone but there are no notifications or missed calls. By the time he passed Queenie in the reception area, Draco was positively fuming in outrage. "Everything is such a competition with you." The woman smirked making him pause before turning his glare onto her.

"And just what are you doing? Shouldn't you be looking over the accounts and making sure that Brock's files are correct? We all know he's shifty and you haven't done nearly enough research on him yet! I expect 15 pages of information on him by tomorrow morning." Draco spat making her eyebrows raise before she glowered.

"Don't take this out on me because you're jealous of a psychotic pedophile!" She screeched causing the few people waiting in the reception area to stare in shock at her blatant display of outrage.

"I can fire you at any time, Queenie." He informed her darkly.

"You can also stop with all this sexual frustration and get laid." She huffed in response and began to type furiously at her computer. Draco watched her for a moment but she didn't appear to want to look at him so he merely sighed then left, knowing he's going to have to apologize for this one in some big way. By the time he left the office and was standing outside in the bright heat of the day, Draco sighed loudly and took out his phone again before walking towards an ice cream parlor nearby. He doesn't usually put such crap in his body but today is a crap in his body kind of day. Ordering both a strawberry ice cream and a coke, Draco felt like he's on the verge of a nervous breakdown, which is just ridiculous. He shouldn't be this upset, just casually doing whatever he needs to do before he just so happens to get a call from Harry.

You see, he was going to do it in his office so that he could say exactly where he is then begin explaining the signature in the letters so that Harry would have no choice but to be _grudgingly_ impressed. Whenever they would meet face to face, Draco would smirk knowing inwardly that he is much more attractive then Harry and then he'd attempt to entertain the poor pathetic man with idle conversation before gradually going back to bragging. The only thing that could possibly ruin this… well there are two things, one, if Harry is in a relationship and two, if he never calls.

Regardless, Draco is going to pretend as if everything is going according to plan. That's when the call came in… the very call that ruined his day. "Yeah Queenie, what is it this time?" He asked around a mouth full of ice cream. She paused for a moment then took in a deep breath.

"Guess who came to visit? _Our friendly neighborhood pedophile_! He's waiting here for you." She explained with fake enthusiasm. Draco instantly began to choke and was forced to hear her obnoxious laughter at his reaction. Hanging up swiftly he put a top on his ice cream and raced back to the office still holding that and his coke. By the time he got to his floor, Harry was sitting stiffly in a cushioned red chair near his office looking curious as he glanced around the room. Once he saw Draco his eyes lit up a bit before he stood.

Dammit… Harry looks good for a freak.

His hair is black and straight but it's also done in an odd way to where it covers up parts of his white face making him look detached and artistic with the spiked tips. Imagining Harry going to a barber and asking for this sort of hair is just amusing though, so Draco knows it's all natural which makes it even worse. His green eyes are wide and big, and absolutely stunning. It's not fair! Harry is artist in his good looks while Draco merely looks like an actor with his own. It seems as though they're evenly matched… for now. But Draco will work harder and try to excel in this. Maybe he really should look into going to the gym more often. Looking at the carton of ice cream in his hand, he frowned then slowly threw it away into the nearest trashcan.

"Malfoy, it's you, right? I have a problem with faces." Harry explained quickly and stared at him for a moment before nodding. "It must be you… no one has that look in their eyes like you do." He informed the room and walked closer but Draco just backed away slowly before running into his office and slamming the door shut, breathing loudly as he placed a hand over his face. Honestly… running away like a coward? What is going on? He's never acted like this before… so why the sudden change?

Slowly he calmed himself down and looked down at the bottle of coke in his hand. Forcing himself to set it down on his desk, he then turned around and walked outside his office doors, purposefully ignoring Queenie's smirk as he motioned for Harry to follow him into. The man looked a bit curious but didn't seem disturbed in the slightest which shows just how much of a whack job he really is.

Once they were both in his office, Draco turned to face him. "What the hell are you doing here?" He demanded, his head throbbing as he tried to keep from yelling. Harry for the most part seemed incredibly interested in looking at the books along the walls. Draco really doesn't have a clue what the books are, he just bought them to make him look well read and made sure that most of the books are nonfiction and look respectable.

"You told me you wanted to be reacquainted." Harry said simply and began to finger some of the novels with interest.

"I told you to call me." Draco informed the man slowly, trying to keep himself from exploding but it's becoming increasingly difficult.

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did."

"I'm sorry but you didn't."

"Why else would I put my phone number in the envelope and tell you to answer my questions, one in letter form the other aloud?"

"I thought you were being friendly." Harry said slowly then quickly took out a small black notebook from his back pocket. He flipped through several pages that were filled with writing before finally landing on the section he was looking for. Scanning through it swiftly he then nodded in satisfaction. "It says right here that if someone gives you their number then it's because they're being friendly and want to continue communicating through new ways and showing the trust they have in you. It's all right here in the notebook."

Draco snatched the thing out of his hand and sure enough it said exactly that… but it's being incredibly vague. That's when reality hit him, and it hit hard. "Why on earth do you have a notebook with this in it anyway?" He asked as he flipped through it. Sure enough, the first page said 'Guide to being a correspondent' and it even has a directory starting on the next page. Hermione probably set this up in an effort to keep Harry organized.

"Oh! It's to keep me from sounding odd. I need to remember the basics of normal society if I want to eventually integrate myself into it." Harry explained with his face devoid of all emotions except for his eyes which seem too wide and innocent to be those of an adult's. Draco sat down in his leather chair and leaned back, closing his eyes tightly and willing himself to wake up to discover he's merely dozing on the job.

"And to think… I thought today was going to be a normal." He grumbled. When he opened his eyes there was Harry looking as distant as usual. His eyes are so… expressive while his face remains blank. It's kind of sad that someone like him who is so strange and inhuman can have such an emotionless face but emotional eyes. It's like he's trying to reach out but there's something holding him back. Draco shook his head roughly to banish the idiotic thoughts filling his mind.

"Is this office yours?" Harry asked as he looked through his book, when he glanced up, his eyes were full of anticipation as though this is the most important moment in his life. Draco nodded absently while trying to come up with something to say. Harry's lips twitched slightly as he looked down at his hands and the book in his lap.

"Do you have a girlfriend or a… boyfriend?" Draco asked curiously as he stared at the awkward man in front of him.

"No, not at the moment," He said and began to skim through his book again. "Do you have a human like that?"

"No… but I'm looking for a bride." Draco said softly and began to look through his papers that were sitting on the desk. They're avoiding eye contact… but it's not that bad as long as Harry is doing it too. That means that Draco isn't being cowardly. They both have other things to do rather than focus on the other.

"Just go to a bridal shop, you'll find many there." Harry informed him idly. Draco glanced up and stared for a moment then just shook his head. He's such an idiot.

"No, I mean someone for _me_ to marry."

"Oh." Harry thought about it for a moment then looked down at the ground. "I thought about getting married once."

"Why didn't you?" Draco asked in boredom but Harry just looked up with wide eyes and then covered his face with his hands. The blond took that to mean that this isn't something that Harry wants to discuss right now. "So who died to make you rich?" He asked hesitantly, trying to get back on solid ground where he won't have a grown man having a breakdown in his office. Of course this means he has to ignore the part where he almost had one himself because his nemesis showed up to his office.

"Oh my mother and father, but there was also someone else… a man…" Harry informed him hesitantly looking a bit off.

"Why'd he help make you rich?" Draco continued with his chin in his hands as he stared.

"Because he… because he… because he… because he… because he…" Leaning forward, Draco put his hand on his nemesis's and smiled a faked smile and tried to reassure him without saying anything.

"Is there anything you want? My secretary would be happy to get anything you'd like." Draco grinned making Harry pause before looking up.

"Can I have strawberry ice cream and a coke?" He asked earning a glare.

"Go rot in hell." At that Draco stood up and left the office, leaving his coke behind. "Queenie… you're right. He's a pedophile, we need to call the police right away and have him locked up." He informed her seriously causing the woman to laugh loudly in response, her eyes sadistic as she smirked at him.

"Oh but Draco darling, that could _never_ be true! He doesn't _have_ a sex drive remember?" She said sweetly. To his relief, there's no one else in the room which means he can speak freely to this wench.

"Don't play coy with me. Burn him alive, strip his flesh off one piece at a time, and then cut off his tongue so he won't bother you with his screams." Draco spat darkly.

"I'm sorry honey; did he ask for strawberry ice cream when you had just decided to stop eating sweets so you can look hotter than him?" She asked with a pout, feigning sympathy when she's really just mocking him.

"I didn't know you're on a diet." A voice said making Draco's eye twitch as Queenie continued to smile. Harry's hands were in his jean pockets as he stared up curiously at his old nemesis.

"The diet's off. Let's go get ice cream, and you're paying."

Draco thought this was going to be different… some glaring, bragging, and maybe a fight in the privacy of his office. He thought he was going to have fun showing off his life to Harry and maybe even earning some respect from the man he hated all of his childhood, instead he found himself acting like a parent to an ignorant child. Was Harry always like this? Probably, people like him aren't made over night. This is probably why people refuse to leave him once they get into this weird little bubble he puts people in. He just doesn't seem to understand what it means to be human. Maybe Draco's being too harsh, but that's certainly what it seems like.

Harry is a pushover; he didn't even raise an eyebrow or question Draco's demand for Harry being the one to pay for the ice cream. The man didn't even blink; instead he just nodded seeming to understand that this is his duty for some reason or another. Draco stared at Harry and tried to imagine him in a relationship but it's too hard and began to hurt his brain. Trying to imagine the man being intimate with anyone is just disturbing. "I want you baby!" Draco almost burst out laughing at the thought of Harry saying something so corny and stupid… oh man… that'd just be hilarious. He almost asked the man beside him to say it but… they're in public. In fact, without even realizing it they're now outside nearing the ice cream parlor. How long has Draco been stuck in his thoughts?

When they got inside the ice cream woman smiled brightly in Harry's direction. "Are you going to get ice cream too, today? That little girl is so cute, but I understand not wanting to eat ice cream with her… you probably would have spilled it all over you with how often she drags you around." The woman laughed as Draco's eye twitched. What kind of a freak goes to the ice cream parlor so often that they remember him? Ice blue eyes looked them over but the ladies didn't seem to recognize him in the slightest when he was just here ten or twenty minutes ago. Yeah, Harry definitely deserves to be burned alive. He's completely overshadowed Draco!

When they sat down Harry began to eat in silence, seemingly having fun. Draco decided to break the silence because of that. "How has your day been?" He asked casually, reveling in the fact that he can make decent small talk when Harry obviously can't.

"I spent an hour of my day with a visitor of mine and I worked on my novel." Harry informed him with a nod of his head before grabbing a rather large bite of the ice cream before plopping it into his mouth.

"So then has it been a good day or a bad day?"

"I'm not sure."

They ate in silence after that with the occasional pause to take a sip of their drinks or to look at each other. Draco doesn't mind the silence though, it's more comfortable between these two anyway since he never really had much to say to Harry and Harry sure as hell didn't have much to say to Draco either. Besides, there's only so much pettiness a person can do in a day before getting bored and feel a bit ashamed. Once they finished, Draco stood and prepared to leave but Harry grabbed his arm.

"You're very handsome." He said softly then stood as well. "You should come over to my apartment and spend time with me while Hermione and Ron are there. She may not be able to come over because of a lecture going on at the college." The words were a bit clumsy and Harry practically choked on half of them but Draco just smiled.

"You're inviting me to your house? Are you gay? I mean… you called me handsome and are now inviting me over, sure, you said your friends are coming but that could just be a ploy." He informed the man with a smirk.

"What?" Harry asked in confusion making Draco sigh.

"Sure, let's go."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Harry walked into his apartment then headed straight over to his computer so that he can work on his novel. New ideas began to fill his mind while having ice cream with Draco Malfoy so he should take advantage of this. Suddenly the television turned on making Harry glance over to see his visitor getting comfortable on the couch as he yawned and began to flip through the channels. The next hour was spent like that with Harry typing away at his computer and Draco flipping through the channels on the TV. An hour was spent like that with neither of them being bored in the slightest. Draco had fun seeing society and what they demand to be shown on television and Harry was happy just to have the inspiration to be able to keep writing.

"You know what I've learned about American society in the last hour?" Draco asked with a frown as he looked over at Harry. The writer shook his head and stared, waiting for the apparent revelation and wasn't disappointed. "Americans have a _thing_ for sex, drama, stupid jokes, and happy endings. It's a bit ridiculous how many clichés you can find in a single episode of almost every show I've found." He grumbled while glaring at the flickering light of the television screen in front of him.

"I like it." Harry replied softly then looked back at his computer and saved his progress. Sometimes he forgets to do that before logging off which makes him lose all his work. He's trying not to be so forgetful but it's difficult.

"What have you been doing over there, typing away at your computer?" Draco continued casually patting down his hair as he stared at his reflection on the television screen.

"I've been working on my book."

"Oh, how far did you get?"

Harry looked at the document in front of him and his eyes widened in complete shock. "I-I got fifteen pages written…" He whispered, barely able to get the words out. A splutter from Draco got him looking up again in curiosity.

"Fifteen whole pages, that's just _crazy…_ I could never do something like that. It's only been an hour too! You're something else… incredible really." He grinned making Harry pause before turning off his computer. He didn't have to respond though because that's when someone knocked on the door just before barging in. Ron was yawning widely as he entered, his buttoned down white shirt over his black short sleeve makes him look weird while wearing cameo khakis but Harry just walked over to him and motioned towards Draco.

"I brought someone." He explained while his friend's eyes widened. Tears began to fill them as he walked swiftly over to where Draco is before placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank God… just… thank God…" Ron said softly looking happier than Harry's seen him in a long time. "I thought it was just going to be Harry and me tonight but you're here too. A guy's night is long overdue. I need some guy time to help me get her incessant girly ramblings out of my head." Ron sighed loudly before crashing down on the couch. "Is the game on?"

Draco blinked hard then handed over the remote. "What game?"

"I don't know. But don't guys watch some game together whenever they've gotten enough testosterone in one room? A stupid athletic game on the TV while drinking beer and drooling over hot women?" Ron asked motioning wildly with his hands, but the grin still hasn't left his face. Walking into the kitchen Harry grabbed two beers and handed them over to Draco and Ron. "There you go! Now we just need to watch some game and claim that we could do so much better." He continued as though this is normal. It probably is, knowing how normal Ron's always been.

"You fail as a man." Draco informed him blandly as he gulped down a fourth of his beer. Ron just sighed and shrugged before struggling to open his own bottle. Draco and Harry watched for a while then finally the blond stole the bottle and opened it up for him then handed it back.

"I'm sure my godfather would agree with you there." Ron laughed, as he scratched the back of his head, his face growing red.

"No he wouldn't." Harry replied quickly feeling a bit confused since he's met Lupin before and knows he'd never think that way about his godson.

"You're probably right." Ron nodded with a soft smile.

"What's your godfather like?" Draco asked blandly, as he yawned and downed another gulp of beer.

"He's a great man… completely fantastic." He murmured then ran a hand through his hair. "He had been in his late twenties when I was forced on him. He took me in and even moved all the way here when living in Los Angeles because he knew that I didn't want to abandon my friends and my school… along with my baseball team. So he moved here, went to all my games, trained me, and helped me in any way he could. You wouldn't believe the kind of life this guy has lived. It's incredible!" Ron continued with his eyes wide with excitement as he talked about his incredible godfather.

"His life really is interesting." Harry assured the yawning Draco whose eyes are half closed as he stared at the pictures on the screen. The blond blinked then sat up straighter, the small wrinkles around his eyes flexing as he glanced over at Ron in mild interest.

"So tell me about this _interesting_ man's life then." It was casually said but with the way Ron's smiled practically split his face… to Harry it's worth it.

Harry has a _thing_ for smiles. It's so incredible to know that someone smiled because it means that they're really happy. He's not very good at smiling, he's tried it several times but his face just doesn't work like that. It's alright though because he has Ginny, Hermione, and Ron who smile enough to where it doesn't matter that he's no good at it. One day… he'll get better at facial expressions. When that happens he'll be a better friend and a normal human being. Glancing over at Ron, his lips twitched as he waited to hear his favorite story.

"So Lupin was this rich guy and was running his daddy's business which made loads of dollars investing in people and businesses. He had an amazing house and a beautiful fiancé… he had the world. But then one day he met a homeless guy and this man said a few casual words and Lupin was hooked. The homeless guy became like an _obsession._ He'd visit often to talk and get away from his structured life. It was great, and then he called up his college friends and began to hang out with them again. Only problem is that his fiancé found out and she had to intervene. She didn't know about Sirius yet though. Sirius is the homeless guy. Well, anyway, they got closer and Lupin slowly figured out how everyone is manipulating him. His parents, his fiancé, and even worst of all… his old friends, and they didn't even see how wrong it is! They chose everything for him and made sure to get rid of everything that made him who he is! Well his friends weren't as guilty with that but his parents and fiancé were. Anyway, Lupin fell in _love_ with Sirius. I know… gay, but whatever. Its love you can't help it! The disease just kind of takes over and you can't help who you love. Anyway, so Lupin told Sirius that they should run away together. They kissed and it was decided… and then Sirius found out about the fiancé. Lupin told him it's no biggie because he'll be dumping her in the morning. So the next day Lupin sold his house, quit his job, and ditched his fiancé. But when he got to the place where they always see each other… Sirius wasn't there. He hasn't seen Sirius since. Kind of a sad story isn't it?"

Harry nodded but Draco just frowned and gulped another inch or two of his beer. "Sucks," the blond commented and put his beer down before standing and stretching, making his back pop in the process. Obviously, story time is over but Ron didn't seem to mind as he nodded enthusiastically and began to rummage through the fridge for left overs.

"Has Ginny been around lately?" He called making Harry blink before walking over to his friend and nodding. "No wonder… my orange chicken is gone." He grumbled in response before sulkily grabbing Hermione's leftovers.

"Who's Ginny?" Draco seemed to appear out of nowhere right beside Harry making him jump before looking between Ron and Draco to see if he should do the honors of informing him of who Ginny is, or if Ron will be telling his version.

"She's some creepy obsessed stalker who has a thing for Harry, and she's like… ten." At the wide eyes of Harry he paused then sighed. "But of course he's too oblivious to notice just how creepy the brat is. He's too busy obeying her every whim to look at how weird she really is, but he's positive she's completely normal. That freaking punk is always stealing my food though and forcing him to waste his money on her!" He growled making Harry raise his hand. Motioning towards the idiot, Ron essentially called on his student so he could speak.

"She's a visitor of mine, and I like her so please stop insulting her like that. I enjoy her company." Harry informed him and crossed his arms. Draco stared at him, his face becoming slightly red before he took another long sip of his drink.

"Draco what's wrong with your face?" Ron asked with a frown before shrugging and turning back to the television with Hermione's food in tow. "Anyway, I get the feeling that Hermione will be coming over tonight somehow even though she claimed to be super busy and I even checked her alibi… she always has this freak ability to show up whenever something interesting happens and you coming into the picture, Draco, sure as a hell of a lot more interesting than anything we've done or seen in a while."

He's only complaining so much because this is one of the few times he's been with Harry without her around. He loves these times in his life but they rarely happen. It's nice to be with his little twerp of a best friend and watch the way he sees the world. It's interesting and really fun because Harry is the only guy in Ron's life who has never rejected him because of how little Ron cares for things that stereotypically make men… well… _men._ So it's fun to hang out with him and try out new things to see if they'll like them. For the most part these experiments are failures though.

As soon as he finished speaking there was a knock on the door… and the knocking didn't stop. "Please no…" But Harry and Ron know exactly what that means.

"So much for a guys' night," Ron growled and opened the door for Luna and Hermione. The blond haired girl walked into Harry and hugged him tightly to her while talking animatedly in his ear about how much she misses him and how she's definitely going to make him indebted to her at some point tonight so that he'll be forced to spend a day with her. She talks often whenever nervous, it took them years to realize that her spouting odd facts meant that she's on edge and doesn't know what to do.

"Is it normal for people to barge into your house?" Draco asked blandly and stood up slowly, straightening his pants before facing everyone in the room with a scowl and narrowed eyes. Harry's own eyes were wide in shock but then he just nodded hesitantly.

"But this isn't a house." He corrected causing the man to glower.

"I _get_ that! But still… it's ridiculous. People walk over you all the time now don't they?" Draco sighed then trashed his beer before heading towards the front door. "I'm not staying to watch you get used for the rest of the night. Remember to reply to my letter." He called as he headed out. Harry watched the door slam, completely rooted to the spot. No one said anything for a while but then Luna pushed Harry onto the couch and turned to Hermione.

"So that's Draco? I've seen him around school but you guys are older than me. What am I to do with you?" She sighed and placed her arms on Harry's shoulders and rested her chin on the top of his head. He's pretty much her dead weight. She'll use his body in whatever way she pleases, either as something to rest on, hide behind, or to pretend to be hers. The fact that he never seems to mind is just an added bonus.

No one could really say anything though because what Draco said is absolutely true. Every single person in this house is using Harry but since they all know it the topic is easily avoided… but now a stranger has pointed it out. Naturally that makes things just a tad bit awkward. Luna smirked at Hermione and winked before pecking the top of Harry's head and sitting incredibly close to him on the couch. "Sounds like Draco is incredibly perceptive, we'll need to look out for that. But Hermione you're right. He's going to hook up with our dear little Harry… or he's just going for our little boy's pants but I prefer to think that the effort involved… would be enough to deter anyone aiming for such a pitiful goal." Luna informed them all. Her shorts are riding up her thighs, acting more like underwear than shorts. Her shirt is tied to where it shows off the entirety of her stomach, barely hiding her bra line. Ah, then she must have been out entertaining to keep people wanting to become indebted to her.

All Luna has ever done is try to get people to owe her something… it gives her a purpose, it shows that she's powerful and nothing can get in her way because there are people who owe her. Luna had decided at a very young age that she will never allow someone to get the upper hand on her again. To be honest, she didn't have the happiest life as a little girl, but then she lent a girl in her class some money and that girl said she'd pay her back for sure, even if she couldn't get the money. That's when Luna decided what she'll do from now on. It felt good to be needed… to be able to give someone something that person couldn't get on his/her own.

"Just forget it, Luna. I don't think he likes Harry like that and I don't think our boy is too willing to rush into a relationship right now. His last one didn't turn out so well after all." Hermione informed her making Harry blink in surprise but then realized that she's talking about the girl… Harry's most recent ex, not his first love.

The couch is soft, it's nice, velvet, and it makes him want to run his fingers over it again and again until it doesn't feel soft anymore and just like a second skin. It's kind of like the way water feels after jumping in. The liquid feels like a second skin clinging to the flesh. Harry always liked that feeling but he was never allowed to swim as a child because his parents were sure that he'd drown. His teacher called it an irrational fear but Harry knows it's not true. A good portion of his family died from drowning and so it's only natural his parents wouldn't want him to swim, even though he loves the water so much. Taking in a deep breath he stood up and began to make some tea for everyone except he made sure to go to the cabinet to get some whisky for Luna.

"There's no questioning it… Harry, you're the sweetest guy I've ever met. You hate liquor don't you? But you buy the hard stuff just for me for whenever I visit. If I didn't know that you as well as I do… I would think you're competing with me to make people feel indebted to you. But you just do this to show you care don't you?" She said it so simply, her lips in a soft frown. Her eyes have a deep blue and purple around them and her eyelashes are fairly long, much longer than natural. Her lips are a soft pink color, just begging for attention. Luna asked Harry out when they graduated from high school but he had to turn her down because he was seeing Tom back then. She didn't take it to heart but occasionally will mention what it would have been like, them being together as a couple. She shows too much of her body though for Harry to be comfortable. She only does it though to get attention... the attention only crazy people and prostitutes get.

Honestly, Harry can never picture them together. She's too good for him and she's scary. Someone as strong and beautiful as Luna… she's too incredible for Harry. She's sincere and even though she's not normal… she's just too loved. Harry tends to hurt the people who he loves. His past girlfriend and boyfriend both suffered in their relationship with him. It's hard to imagine a relationship going right after those two.

"Harry is definitely sweet… but it doesn't really seem to help his situation." Hermione sighed, running a hand through her dark hair; she then began to fiddle with her tight button down shirt, obviously still hurt by Draco's accusation. "We have to keep Draco in Harry's life, he understands the situation and he doesn't seem to want to hurt him. We can't keep this up… it's too much for three working adults." She murmured and then kissed the top of Ron's head. "How was he… when we weren't here?"

Harry passed out drinks then went over to his computer to continue working. They do this from time to time… completely ignoring him to discuss him while he's right there. He doesn't mind, they're trying to help after all. It must be hard to have to handle someone as socially awkward as Harry is. Even he gets mad at himself for all the misunderstandings he finds himself in. So writing is a good way to make him feel normal. He writes out his emotions with character deaths and mysteries along with misunderstandings that he's spent hours learning to comprehend. Common sense… isn't so common for him. So treating him like he's not even there? It's alright, its fine. He'll allow it because they're trying to help and all he can do is get in the way.

"Draco was pretty okay. I mean, he's a bit of a jerk but not too bad and he seemed to understand Harry for the most part. I don't know much though, I wasn't here for long before you guys showed up and they were already here together when I got here." The words were hollow in Harry's ears as his mind slowly faded into the story, drowning out the voices around him. He's almost finished with this one and once he is then it's been three books he's completed. He just has to give it to Hermione so she can edit it and try to keep him focused and make sure there isn't too much filler. The reader doesn't want to read five paragraphs about a single tree no matter how pretty the green leaves are.

He takes the advice to heart because it not only helps him with his writing but also with his attempting to become normal. Green leaves are supposed to be boring because you can find them anywhere… but that's not true. There are usually flaws or something wrong and their city has droughts from time to time that kill off the lustrous green leaves. It's a pitiful sight but Harry is forced to watch it happen. When he tried to feed all the trees in his neighborhood Ginny, Hermione, Ron, and Luna had to force him to give it up and let them die in peace without being forced to suffer. The word suffer is what made Harry stop. That night he found out that plants can feel.

"Are you paying attention, Harry?" Luna asked as she sat down in his lap, running a hand through her straight blond hair to smooth it down. "I'm heading out along with Hermione and Ron. We're going to do some research on your new little friend to make sure that he's a good guy. We don't want you getting involved with criminals." She said with a wink letting him know that she knows about Tom. That doesn't matter though so he just nodded and helped her up before walking them to the door. Everyone waved their goodbyes.

As soon as the door shut he just turned around and began to clean up the cups and make sure that all the drinks themselves are put up. It's nice to have people over, and the cleaning up afterwards isn't even that bad as long as no food is offered. But once he finished Harry leaned against the kitchen counter and listened to the silence. One of the girls must have turned off the television at some point. The silence is what got him, though, because whenever it's silent and no one is over… that means that there's nothing to hide behind. Crawling under his covers in his room he tried to ignore all the thoughts whirling around in his head. He loves his friends and they obviously love him… they love him… they love him right? They must. Who would go through so much if they didn't love the person they're doing it for? That's just stupid. And Harry is not stupid.

That's when he sat up in shock then hurried over to his desk to begin replying to Draco knowing that he really should have thought of this earlier. Everyone came over today and he completely forgot with all the excitement of having visitors. But that doesn't matter anymore because he's going to reply now and replying late is better than never replying at all.

_Dear Malfoy,_

_Today was a great day. I've attached the documents you've asked for so please don't worry about my sanity; you're perfectly safe with me in your life. Do you want me to remain a visitor in your life or would you prefer to leave now? You weren't happy when you came over today. Thank you for your kindness, I appreciate it. I'd prefer you didn't insult my friends though because they came here first._

_I hope you're having a good day when you read this. I'll attempt to call you tomorrow, and in the process will attempt suicide. Thank you again._

_Sincerely,_

_Harry._

The suicide comment is merely because Pansy said that she will kill Harry if Draco sends her off with a reply once again. That's alright, he's had a great life so far and if he's killed tomorrow then at least he got to thank Draco and he spent today with all of his friends. That's all he really needs.

Pulling out his phone, Harry added Draco's number to the contacts and his lips twitched. Maybe… he'll be happier having another visitor around to make sure his goal remains reachable.

Maybe he's found what he's been looking for.


End file.
